Free-For-All
Free-For-All is a multiplayer game mode in Battle Bears Gold, being added in v2.5 on 27 November 2013. As the name suggests, there are no teams and a players fight against all other competitors in a "free-for-all". The player with the most number of kills by the end of the 4-minute match is the winner. Gameplay in Free-For-All In Free-For-All, all other players will be viewed as being on the Blue team, with the player in third-person view seeing themself as being on the Red team. Players will still spawn in the same points as they would in a team-based Team Battle or Plant the Bomb game, although the player will randomly spawn from either team's spawn point during the match unlike the team-based modes. This means that with 4 hostile players spawning in close proximity and a scramble for pick-ups, merely surviving the first few seconds can be very difficult. It will also be difficult to survive the match without deaths, as many people will be able to kill the player and they cannot rely on teammates to keep the enemy away from pick-ups or support them. The current leader may also be singled out for killing due to their status. Area of Effect weapons are effective for this mode due to the ability to quickly deal with large numbers of people in close proximity at the same time, which is often the case in a combat situation. Area Denial weapons such as the Proximity Mine can also keep hostile players at bay by blocking choke points and preventing a player from being overwhelmed. It is not advisable, however, to attempt to defend a large raised area where others have access to (i.e. towers or podiums), as the player can be easily seen and targetted, especially with the abundance of Area of Effect weapons. Winning Free-For-All Throughout the whole match, the class icon, name and kill count of the person with the most kills at the time will be displayed on the top of each player's screen (where the team score track would be) and will be replaced immediately should someone overtake them. If two or more players claim the most number of kills, then the person with the most damage dealt amongst them would be displayed as the current leader. The current leader at the end of the 4-minute match will be chosen as the winner. Trivia *Due to the absence of teams in this mode, the in-game leaderboard has a dark green background instead of a Red and Blue one. *When other Blue opponents deal damage to each other with weapons, their bodies do not flash as they would in other modes, although they still take damage. The flashing only occurs when the Red player is hit or deals damage to someone. *In update 2.15, this game mode faced a glitch whereby only the scores for the user, on his screen would tally up correctly. All other opponents on his screen will have only 0~2 kills, no matter how many they actually killed. *As of Version 2.17, there is a glitch where the amount of kills the other players have is incorrect. For example, another player may actually have 8 kills but 2 kills is displayed. The players themselves will see the correct amount of kills they have, however. Category:BBG Game Modes Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:Battle Bears